


Never a Dull Morning

by VoltageAxe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, Lemon, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageAxe/pseuds/VoltageAxe
Summary: A short Jerza lemon oneshot, based on Mashima's recent Twitter art, of them brushing their teeth. Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is strongly advised! Read and review!
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Never a Dull Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! I'll have to be forthcoming with you: this was definitely, a fanfic that I did not plan on making…until Mashima, himself, recently came out with that Jerza art, on Twitter! Along with the edits, colourings, and, even fanart that were based off of his latest art, I thought I wanted to take this time to get back into making fanfics again—by making one that's pretty much based off of that, too! I hope you enjoy. :)

Jellal's eyes crept open, blinking, as he awoke from what—he felt—was a lengthy slumber. His jaw cracking open with a yawn, the cobalt-haired male slowly sat up, and stretched his arms over his head. Groggily, he slowly became aware of his surroundings, the more he looked around.

He had found himself in his own bedroom.

Feeling a damp chill on his skin, he became fully alert at the fact that his body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Pushing away the sheets covering the lower-half of his body, Jellal quickly realized that he was clad in nothing, at all, as he searched for his boxer briefs on the floor. Unable to find them, he clambered off the bed carefully, and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

In doing so, however, he was blissfully unaware of the female occupant, on the other side of the bed…also beginning to arise from her slumber.

With the lights turned on, Jellal inspected himself in the mirror above the sink. There wasn't anything significant he noticed, aside from the few royal-blue strands of his hair that were astray. Upon further inspection, however, he did notice a small detail that wouldn't be visible to him, unless he craned his head at a slight, upward angle: there was a dark bruise, of sorts, over at the top of his neck—where his pulse is.

The azure-haired Fernandes blinked suddenly, staring back at his own reflection. A tinge of red started to form on his cheeks, as he began recalling in his mind, what had transpired in the night before…

* * *

_Their lips pressed against one another fiercely, tongues clashing, before his back ended up onto the mattress. Having been pinned to the bed by her, he felt the female pull her lips away from him, briefly. He then felt her lips dart towards the top of his neck, pressing roughly over his pulse, eliciting a low groan of her name from him._

" _Erza…"_

_Said scarlet-haired woman gave a mischievous chuckle, in response, as she released her lips from his neck._

" _Take me, Jellal." She looked deep into his eyes, her brown irises darkened with lust. "Don't hold back on me."_

_Another low groan escaped him, when he felt the grind of her hips against his own._

* * *

Snapping right out of it, Jellal put aside those thoughts, and refocused on himself. Going through his usual morning routine, he spotted a pair of toothbrushes sitting next to each other, in a small cup, on a shelf nearby. From that cup, he reached out a red toothbrush—the brush that he used regularly.

Squeezing out a small amount of toothpaste onto it, he took the gel-end of the brush, and ran it gently against his teeth.

As he started brushing his teeth, he continued to reminisce of those very events from that night. It was those very events that made him a bit redder in the face, the more he went through them…

* * *

_Jellal grunted loudly, head thrown back, from the incredible warmth that surrounded his cock. His hands guided her hips, as she rocked them repeatedly._

_Erza let her head fall back, crying out in gasps, while she straddled her lover below, riding him like a cowgirl. "Yes," she panted out, before a rather hard thrust forced a squeal out of her. "That's it, Jellal…harder!"_

_Struggling to maintain his eyes open, he was in awe at the redheaded female on top of him. Her face contorted from such pleasure coursing through her body, while her large mounds bounced from every time her hips came down._

_Surprise befell the redhead, when Jellal rose upright quickly, and seized her lips almost instantly. He wrapped his arms around her, as she bounced up and down onto his lap. Pulling away from the kiss, Erza let out shuddering gasps, before moaning out his name in a chant._

_Before she knew it, he surprised her again, when he rolled their bodies over. The redhead cried out again, as her lover thrust deeply into her, having brought her legs tucked on a more upward angle. It allowed him to plunge further into her depths, ramping up the pressure that built in the piths of their bodies._

" _E-Erza," he grunted gruffly, having sensed his impending climax. "I-I'm going to—"_

" _Together!" She moaned out aloud, running her nails down his rigid back. "L-let's do it…together…"_

_Jellal complied, pounding faster, and harder, into her. Her cries and moans grew louder, the more he rocked his hips against hers. It was only a matter of time before the growing pressure both felt, had snapped completely._

_With a final plunge of his hips, Jellal froze in place, his jaw clenched. Erza held onto him tightly, never letting go, as her climax overcame her in waves. Arching her back wildly, her sharp cry pierced the air first, followed by a series of shaky, uneven gasps._

_Never before had she felt a greater amount of warmth flood into her, up until that moment._

* * *

Jellal blinked again, staring at his own reflection awkwardly, not realizing he had his toothbrush still in his mouth, having not moved it for a moment.

Taking it out of his mouth, he spat out what remained of the toothpaste, and turned on the tap to wash it away. The taps turned back off, Jellal resumed brushing away at his teeth, after taking a short moment in calming down from those memories that remained fresh in his mind.

The return to that state in his mind, however, would be rather short-lived.

In the midst of his brushing, Jellal heard the few footsteps off from his left that became closer to him, the louder they were. Turning to the direction of where the noise was coming from, he froze completely at the sight of his redheaded lover, his cheeks now burning brightly with the colour of her hair.

As Jellal could see with his very own eyes, she was in a complete state of undress, as much as he is—albeit, unashamedly. Erza yawned, and stretched her arms, having just stepped past the open doorway. She flaunted every single curve of her voluptuous body, as she stretched lazily, leaving him totally speechless.

Warmth spread throughout his entire body, in response—especially, down to his loins.

Rubbing her eyes with the ends of her fists, and running a hand through her equally-tousled hair, she greeted him with a playful smile. "Good morning, Jellal," the redhead purred sultrily.

Still frozen in place, with toothbrush in mouth, said blue-haired male finally greeted her back, bashfully. "G-good morning…Erza…"

Erza could only return with a sneaky simper at him. He watched her approach him closely, her wide hips swaying provocatively, with every step. She joined him at the sink, standing just in front of him, to his right.

Jellal continued to brush his teeth, while his focus was on the scarlet-haired woman beside him. Turning his eyes ever so slightly enough to see her, he noticed her reach for the blue toothbrush on that shelf, along with the cup. He then turned his eyes away from her, opting to stare at their own reflections in the mirror, instead, as she filled the cup with water.

Coating her brush with the paste, Erza began brushing her own teeth. As they both brushed together, Jellal subtly glanced at her, through their own reflections. Right away, he could notice the shade of crimson staining her cheeks, despite the nonchalant expression on her face.

He nearly jumped, when he heard her shift around suddenly. It forced him to turn his head away from her, trying to also act as nonchalantly as possible.

Rinsing her mouth with the water, Erza took a quick moment to gargle, before spitting it out into the sink. Starting to brush her teeth again, she happened to notice Jellal in their mirrored reflection, who was a little…off on his element.

Removing the toothbrush from her mouth, she turned her head towards him, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. "Is something wrong?"

His head still turned away from her, Jellal darted his eyes towards her reflection, doing his best to remain collected. Regardless, he ended up increasing the pace of his tooth-brushing, a little more than usual.

"N-no," he stumbled in his response, dimly aware of the foam building up heavily, in the corner of his mouth. "Nothing at all."

His eyes retreated from her reflection again, as he continued his seemingly-calm charade. He continued it, in spite of the few beads of sweat on his face that threatened to fall, and a line of foamy drool leaking out from the corner of his mouth, running down his chin.

Erza kept her focus on him—with suspicious expression in tow.

Blinking shortly, she turned back to the mirror in front, before shrugging her shoulders. "Huh." Placing the toothbrush back into her mouth, she resumed her teeth-cleaning practice, the cup held up in her hand. There was all, but a curious look in her eyes that remained, as they finally brushed together in peace.

…Or, so it was, until the redhead broke the momentary silence, by her own volition.

Sneaking a grin, while she brushed, Erza took the brush out of her mouth again. "You know," she began, stretching a pleased smile across her lips, "I must say…I definitely loved what we did, last night…"

Jellal instantly choked up, in response to her remark. Taking his brush out from his mouth, he coughed out the excess foam, and other bits of toothpaste, into the sink. Panting shallowly for a bit, he wiped his chin, with the back of his hand. He then slowly turned to her, his countenance painted with astonishment. "R-really?"

Erza quickly offered him the cup of water in her hands, thrusting it towards him. "Please." Jellal nodded silently, taking the cup from her. As he rinsed away his mouth with the water, Erza flashed her smile again, her arms crossed against her chest. "No, really, you were amazing in bed that night, Jellal."

Having washed his toothbrush in the sink, he handed it out to her, along with the cup. Jellal mustered a genuine, suave smile at the redhead. He could feel his cheeks burn gently, in his response. "Well…I'm glad you loved it, Erza."

Said scarlet-haired female also blushed, as she smiled back serenely at him.

Jellal turned back to the mirror, inspecting himself. At the same time, Erza rinsed her own mouth with the cup, before washing away both the cup, and her brush.

It wasn't long, until Jellal felt a tug on his hand—followed by her large mounds pressing against his upper arm, catching him off-guard.

He whipped his head directly towards her, at once, his eyebrows twitching. " _E-Erza?_ "

His eyes widened, when he saw her flirty eyes, up close; her large, brown irises darkened with lust. Erza allowed him to turn his body directly to her, so that she can leave her hands on his broadened shoulders, and press her chest against his. He could feel his body heat up more, his heart thumping faster against his chest.

Erza giggled quietly, as she looked up at him, that playful smile returning to her lips. "How 'bout we pick this up, where we last left off?"

Before Jellal could even answer, he felt her lips pressing quickly against his. He groaned softly at how aggressive she was, in the kiss. Delighted murmurs poured out from Erza's breath, as her lover kissed back with the same passion as her. They could taste, and smell the flavour of the toothpaste they had just used, from the mouths of one another: mint, with a strong hint of strawberry.

Both pulling back from each other, the two of them caught their breaths.

Erza licked her lips, before she enticed him with a coy smile, under half-lidded eyes. "Care to join me in the shower?"

Jellal hummed deeply, returning her gaze, with his loving ones. "I don't mind." His lips broke out into a charming grin. "But, if you dare please…"

Giggling again, Erza took him by his hand, leading them into the shower. He closed the curtain behind them, as they did.

The taps turned on, Jellal pinned her to the wall, as they shared another passionate kiss, under the gentle spray of water. Their tongues swirled around, clashing roughly with each other. Erza mewled at how fierce his lips, and tongue, were.

She then let out a muffled gasp, when Jellal gripped her thighs, and raised her up against the tiles. Wrapping her legs firmly around his waist, as a natural response, Erza let her arms surround his neck, freely hanging them over his shoulders.

A breathy moan was elicited from her, when she felt the tip of his phallus press softly against her clit, rubbing against it. Each rub had sent her body writhing against the wall, stimulating her further.

Feeling his lips part way from hers, Erza opened her eyes, his lust-filled irises meeting them. Both struggling for air, the buxom redhead could tell, from his entire expression, he couldn't wait much longer.

Her longing eyes narrowed. " _Jellal_ —"

She released a throaty cry, right away, when she felt him slip deep past her vaginal opening, filling her love canal, in one, swift thrust of his hips. Oh, how she missed that sensation of his hardened cock—twitching, and pulsating, inside her, so badly.

The feeling was likewise, for him. Jellal grunted at the wet, silky warmth that greeted him, as soon as he pushed in. It was the same sensation he'd experience, especially from the night before. One that he'd always enjoyed.

Another sensation he'd also enjoy from her, would be her nails digging into his upper back, in which she was now doing it to him. Jellal responded to it, with a few, slow thrusts, of his own.

Erza groaned lowly at his torturous, slow pace, as if he teased her with them. She quickly lifted her head, crying out in gasps, when she felt him pick up the pace of his thrusts.

" _Jellal!_ " The busty redhead squeaked, when she felt his large hands greedily knead her enormous breasts. " _Ah, yes…that's it…_ "

Said blue-haired male groaned gutturally, at how snug her love canal had surrounded him. "You know, Erza," he grunted, in between short breaths, "It's… _ah_ …never a dull morning, with you… _ah_ …to be quite honest…"

Erza hummed happily at his suggestion, cracking open her smile, under heavily-lidded eyes. "Sounds good to me," she lilted, moaning delightfully at every push of his hips. "Mornings… _ah_ …are never dull, with _you_ around, Jellal…"

Both of them chuckled heartily at each other, before Jellal took her lips for another searing kiss. Surrounded by steam around them, the two of them continued to satisfy the desires, and pleasures, of one another. Moans, grunts, and groans, escaped the amorous couple, echoing throughout the entire bathroom.

As steam continued pouring out from underneath the curtain, and above, the pair of toothbrushes remained inside the cup. They sat beside together, their bristles touching up against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this one. There will be more fanfics to come, especially during these extraordinary times.
> 
> Until then, stay tuned!


End file.
